Escape
by Purplepanda2
Summary: How I think Boiling Rock Part 2 should have ended. One-Shot


Hey this is super short but I didn't post anything last week so I felt like I owed you guys another story. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. It's pretty much a changed ending to The Boiling Rock Part 2. I loved that episode but this is just how I thought it should have ended. I apologize but the dialogue doesn't match up exactly with the actual episode. Please review with any advice you have and enjoy.

I keep forgetting disclaimers!

I do not own Avatar the Last Air Bender or any of it's characters

* * *

**Escape**

Zuko watched as Azula and Ty Lee jump on the other gondola in vain. This was it. They had gotten so far they were almost there! Suddenly there was action occurring on the other side.

"What's going on?" Sokka asked confused

"I don't know." Zuko said and looked out the window of the gondola, "But there's someone out there."

"Who is it?" Sokka asked. Then Zuko saw the person look his way and felt his heart go thump.

"It's Mai." He said in disbelief the next thing he knew he was climbing back onto the top of the gondola.

"Zuko what are you doing!" Sokka exclaimed

"I'm going back for her of course." Zuko said picking up the handcuffs Azula had used to get there.

"Are you crazy! Just leave her. She's fine on her own!" Sokka said

"No!" Zuko said angrily "I won't leave her again!" and with that he put the handcuffs onto the gondola line and headed down to the platform. He passed Azula and Ty Lee who were still on the other gondola's roof and landed on the platform. Mai had her back turned and was taking down some guards while another crept up behind her ready to fire bend, not like Zuko was going to let that happen. Zuko jumped in front cutting the flame in half as the bender brought it down preventing Mai from getting burnt. The two of them fought back to back taking down all the guards. Mai throwing her knives and Zuko fire bending the others. They made a pretty good team. Both of them moving as one without having to talk at all, it was as if they were connected. Finally they defeated all the guards and Zuko ran and unjammed the gondola allowing it to move forward again. He turned around to tell Mai it was time to leave when he saw Azula and Ty Lee step off the other gondola and approach Mai.

"I never expected this from you." Azula said trying to keep her cool "The thing I don't understand is why? Why would you do it?"

"I guess you just don't know people as well as you think you do." Mai said coldly, "You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you." This caused Zuko to blush and smile. _I've won Mai! I have her and I'm never letting her go. _He thought

"No you miscalculated! You should have feared me more!" Azula said finally losing her cool and getting in the stance to lightning Mai. Mai got into her own stance ready to take Azula on but Zuko jumped in front of her not wanting Mai to get hurt, while Ty Lee out of nowhere chi-blocked Azula. This surprised Mai and Zuko who stood there shocked.

"Go!" She yelled at them, "Get out of here!" Guards began to appear again and Zuko grabbed Mai's hand and the handcuffs. He wrapped his arm around Mai's waist and held on the handcuff with the other. Mai wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck and Zuko began to use flames to push the two of them put the line. Ty Lee on the other hand worked hard chi-blocking the other guards so that Mai and Zuko could get to the others in the gondola. Mai and Zuko got there and Sokka pulled Mai in first then Zuko. Mai and Zuko looked back in time to see Ty Lee get tackled by a bunch of guards and pined down.

"We owe her." Mai said in a monotone and then hit Zuko hard.

"OW!" Zuko exclaimed angrily "What was that for!"

"That's for leaving me in that cell." Mai said angrily "And that!" She said hitting him again, "Is for coming back and ruining my heroic scene."

"Okay okay! I get it!" Zuko said bracing himself for more only to have Mai kiss him hard on the lips.

"And that." She whispered into his ear, "Is for coming back for me."

* * *

I told you it was extremely short. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Please review with any advice.

P.S. Does anyone else love it when Mai says "I love Zuko more than I fear you." because that is my favorite line that she says.

Purplepanda2


End file.
